The Little Merman
by cristina reid
Summary: 'Merlin' is a 'merman' just looking for adventure. But when he finds a book, he wants so much more. Slightly based on The Little Mermaid SLASH MERLIN/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, cant stop thinking about these Merlin stories. So I have to write them down.

chapter1

The ocean was very beautiful. Under, you could see everything clear through the blue water. All the sea creatures loved it here. It was home, and there was no place like home for anybody.

Except for one.

He swam. His tale, same blue as his eyes, could always take him far. But he could never go far enough, he would always have to go back. But he loved his advantures, there was always something new to learn and find. And an hour of advanture could hold him.

For about only one hour.

Merlin looked around, making sure he wasn't followed. Then he moved some seaweed from in front of him and a hole apeared in front of him. He quickly swam inside, then just as quick pulled the seaweed so it was gently moving with the waves to cover the hole again.

Merlin swam inside his secret hole and smiled as he brought a black book to sit on a rock. He smiled and opened it. He didn't know who it was in the picture, but when he found this treasure on the sand, he had to have it. This way he could see the handsome man anytime.

Merlin turned to a small bird cage. He frowned.

"How'd you get in there?" He pulled the cage open and out poped a tiny fish. "You have to be more careful."

The tiny fish smiled and nodded. She bumped her nose to Merlins lips, then happily swam away.

Merlin smiled. "You're welcome."

Merlin grabbed the book. "This is too fantastic to leave here." Merlin looked around his tiny hole. His brows lightly narrowed and he frowned. "Where is it?"

He looked around at each corner, until he found what he was looking for. Merlin smiled and swan up to a corner in the hole. He brought his hands to a rope that was sticking out of a pile of treaure. (which we would call junk).

Merlin gave one hard tug and... Flew backwards into more treasure, making his fins apear on top of his head. He shook his head and his tail slowly fell down where it belonged.

Merlin smiled as he saw his treasure carrier. (A handbag) He grabbed it then swam over to the book. He smiled as he stared at the picture once more. He brought his finger to the man in the picture.

"I belive that one day we will meet." He shook his head. "I don't know why. But I belive so and when we do, we'll live happily ever after."

Merlin closed the book and stuck it inside his treasure carrier, then quickly left his hole.

XOXOXOXO

Just as Merlin made it home, he gasped when a big shadow appeared in front of him.

"Father."

"Where were you Merlin?"

"I was uh..." Merlin slid the tresure carrier until it was hanging behind him

The huge merman, who had a crown on, shook his head. "What have I told you?"

Merlin lowered his head and bit his lip.

"You know better than to wonder off. There are too many creatures out there that would love a young merboy for a meal. Whether you are the prince or not."

"I'm sorry, Father. I just wanted to explore."

The merman shook his head. "I've told you over and over not to do that, but you just don't listen, son." He sighed. "You give me no choice. You are to stay in your room until I call for you."

Merlin raised his head. "But I-"

"Now, son." The mermans voice was rough and

Merlin frowned and nodded. "Yes, Father." Merlin swam until he reached a pile of seaweed. He turned back to his father, who just stared. Merlin stared at the sandy seafloor, then turned into the tiny room.

Once inside, Merlin lay his treasure bag on his huge clamshell bed, then laying next to it. He lay his head into his arms and began to sob.  
>What was so bad about exploreing. If his father didn't want him to be on his own, then Merlin could always bring someone along. But there was no one. The sea king was alway too busy to pay attention to Merlin<p>

Merlin sniffled and brought his head back up. He pulled out the book and opened it and the book ended on the page with the handsome man.

Merlin ran his fingers down the picture which ended at the mans stomach. "I wish you would take me away. I could have the biggest advanture and we could live where no one tells us it's wrong." He turned the page. Merlins brows narrowed, his mouth opened at the sight of the picture.

This merman didn't have fins. His fins were broken in half. Merlin turned the page again, and the page showed the merman using his broken fins. But he wasn't swimming. He was walking down a green sanded path. The only thing Merlin reconized in the picture was the sky.

Merlin shook his head. "Who are you?"

XOXOXOXO

"Do you really want to know?" A voice whispered.

Merlin gasped and his head shot up. He through himself backwards on his clamshell bed. "Who are you?" He asked the black and slimly creature.

The creature smiled darkly. "That doesn't matter for now. Wouldn't you want to know... who he is?"

Merlin glanced down at the picture. He stood staring for a moment then his eyes trailed up to the creature.

"Wouldn't you like to know how you ould meet him?"

Merlins mouth slightly open. "I can meet him?"

The creature nodded. "Cenred has great powers."

The backed away. "Cenred?"

The creature nodded. "He can help you. He's helped many."

"He has?" Merlin leaned a little forward, but then stopped himself. "B-but he's a traitor. He's one of us, then turned on my Father when I was born." Merlin shook his head. "Why would he help me? I took his kingdom."

The creature swam up to Merlin. "Dear boy. He doesn't blame you for his brothers mistake. He knows how it feels to want something so badly but you can't have it." The creature swam over the book and turned the page to where it showed the handsome mans face covering the page. "Especially when you are young and it concerns love."

Merlins eyes trailed from the book back to the creature. "But i'm not to leave my room."

The creature side. "Suit yourself." The creature stared at the picture. "He trully is handsome. Perhaps Cenred would find someone for him to love."

Merlins eyes shot back up, wide. He gulped, then stared back at the picture. He breathing picked up. He shut his eyes.

"Wait." He reopened his eyes and stared at the creature. He gulped once more. "Take me to him."

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

"Merlin? Merlin, son. Come out so you can eat." The seaking walked into Merlins room. His brows narrowed. "Merlin." He growled.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin swam right behind the slimy creature, who was swimming too fast. Merlin lightly groaned. "Slow down."

Th slimmy creature stopped and turned to Merlin. "Just a little further." The ceature hissed as Merlin finally caught up. Melin inhaled deep as the creature continued.

Merlin followed the creature for a few more minutes, then stopped when the creature stood with a smile.

"Cenred waits inside." The creature said as he stood in front of a huge hole.

Merlin blinked, then squinted. He brought his hand to his treasure carrier that hung on his arm, and looked down at the book that suck out. Then he stared back up to see the back of the black and slimy creature, retreating into the hole.

Merlin inhaled deep and gulped. Then he slowly made his way inside.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin's eyes widen at the sight of the dark hole. It was dark inside, and Merlin gasped when every little seaweed, every plant touched any part of him.

"Oh, dear boy. Come in. The sooner you enter, the sooner you'll be out of there."

Merlin stared straight ahead and stared wide eyed at the merman with long dark hair and a black tail. This merman was as big as the seaking. Of course he was, they were brothers after all.

Merlin gulped as he made it to Cenred.

"Merlin. How have you been, nephew?"

Merlin gulped. "Fine." He voice cracked. He cleared his throat and answered once more. "Fine."

"And my brother?" Cenred asked. Merlin could tell that Cenred was trying to keep calm at the mention of Merlin's father.

Merlin gulped again. "He's ok."

Cenred nodded. He reached out and gently pat the slimy creature. "My friend tells me you have a question for me."

Merlin stared for a moment, before his eyes trailed to his treasure carrier. He reached in and pulled out his book. He glanced at Cenred, then opened the book to the page where it showed the handsome man with broken fins.

Merlin slowly handed the book over.

Cenred grabbed the book with a smile on his face.

Merlin cleared his throat again. "Can you tell me what they are?"

Cenred stared at the picture for a moment before his eyes trailed back to Merlin's. "You are.. how old? 16? And my brother still hasn't told you about the humans?"

Merlin blinked. "The what?"

Cenred smiled wide. "The humans. The ones who live on land."

Merlin's brows lightly narrowed. He shook his head.

Cenred let out a chuckle. "Thats just like him. He figures if he doesn't tell you, you won't find out and become curious." Cenred tilted his head. "But you are already curious. Aren't you, Merlin? You want to find one." Cenred gestered to the book with his head. "This one."

Merlin just stared.

Cenred swam up to Merlin, then swam around him. "This man calls to you. But yo're not just curious. No."

Merlin gulped again and his breathing picked up.

"You feel something for him. I see it in your eyes." Cenred grabbed onto Merlins tail, making him flinch and move his tail front.

The slimy creature chuckled darkly. "It's love."

Cenred cooed. "Love. Young love. What would you do for love, young Merlin? Hm?" Cenred swam in front of the young merman. "What would you give, if there was a way to meet your love?"

Merlin's mouth sllightly open. "Meet?"

Cenred nodded.

"But... you said he's on land." Merlin said.

Cenred nodded still. "I know." He smiled darkly.

Merlin licked his lips. "Are you telling me... theres a way-"

"Yes." Cenred answered. He smiled again. "Just imagine, the adventure. A whole new world to explore. On legs." He added, making Merlins head snap up.

"Legs?"

Cenred nodded. "Thats what they're called." Cenred said as he turned the book and pointed to the handsome mans legs.

"You can give me legs?" Merlin asked.

Cenred nodded. "I wouldn't say 'give'." Cenred said. "I don't give things away. I want something."

Merlin took a few breaths. "W-what do you want?"

Cenred smiled. "Lets say, I give you your legs, and you meet this... man." His face turned dark all of a sudden. "What would you give?"

Merlin shook his head. "Anything."

Cenred smiled. "Just as I hoped." Cenred turned and began looking around a pile of junk.

Merlin stretched his head to the side trying to get a better view.

"Ah. Here it is." Cenred turned back to Merlin, then walking up to him as he held out a small bottle. "One sip of this, and... you'll have your legs."

Merlin stared from Cenred to the bottle. He reached out. Just as he finger touched the bottle, it disapeared. His eyes trailed to Cenred.

"I told you, I want something in return."

"What?"

Cenred shook the bottle. "This potion lasts only three days. If you don't meet your prince by then-"

"Prince? He's a prince?" Merlin interupted.

Cenred smiled. "Did I not tell you?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Well, now you know." Cenred sighed. "As I was saying. Three days. If you don't meet and have the prince fall in love with you, you'll turn back in a merman."

Merlin nodded.

"Thats not all, dear Merlin. You'll turn back to a merman, but... you can't go home."

Merlin shook his head confused. "Where will I go?"

Cenred smiled dark again. "You'll stay here. With me. As my servant."

"I'll be trapped. Again." Merlin said.

"Ask yourself one question, though." Cenred turned the book back to Merlin. "Is he worth it?"

Merlin stared at the picture. A prince? It seemed too good to be true. He could meet a prince, have an adventure and fall in love. Merlin grabbed the book. He ran his finger across the mans face.

He smiled then gulped. He turned back to Cenred. "How will I find him?"

Cenred shook his head. "I can't know everything. You have three days. Make them count."

Merlin stared back at the book.

"I asume that is a yes?" Cenred said.

Merlin looked back up. He took a deep breath, then nodded.

Cenred smiled. "Great. But... first, you must sign."

"Sign?"

Cenred turned to a book that lay next to him on a golden stand. "I can't have anyone going back on their word. So you must sign the book. It is a legal contract." He watched as Merlin walked up to the book and read the contract.

Merlins brows narrowed. "Why does this say, that there are two conditions?" He turned back to Cenred.

"Because, dear Merlin. I want something in exchange for that potion."

"But... I thought we covered that?"

"No. We covered the cost, should you fail. I want something... else for the potion."

"What do you want?"

Cenred smirked. "I'll take... your necklace."

Merlin stared down at his chest, where a golden shell rested. He brought his hand to it and stared back up at Cenred. "This?" Cenred nodded.  
>"But... it proves who I am."<p>

Cenred nodded. "You won't be needing it. You won't even be in the ocean anymore."

Merlin gulped. he held on tight to the necklace for a moment. It was true. Merlin wouldn't be in the ocean. But his necklace was the only thing that would remind him of home when he was human.

Human... where he could meet his prince.

Merlin pulled he necklace off. He very slowly handed it to Cenred, who held out his hand. Merlin held the necklace over Cenreds hand. He shut his eyes and gulped deep.

Then opened his hand, letting the necklace fall into Cenreds hand.

Cenred held the necklace up to his face and smirked. Then he pulled out his other hand to Merlin.

"Take one sip. Thats all."

Merlin put his book back in his treasure carrier, then grabbed the bottle. He stared at Cenred for a moment, before he pulled the cork off. Merlin very slowly began bringing the potion to his lips.

Cenreds dark eyes stared with happiness as the potion bottle reached Merlins lips. Merlin tilted his head and took one sip. Cenred quickly pulled away the bottle.

Merlin gulped the last of the potion in his mouth.

Cenred turned to the creature. "Take him to the surface." He ordered.

The creature quickly swam to Merlin, just as the young merman doubled over and his fins began to split.

XOXOXOXO

It became harder and harder to breathe. Merlin felt like his chest was filling up. He tried to inhale but there was no where for air to come from.

Just then he opened his mouth and cold air filled his lungs. He coughed, spitting out water and trying to get more air.

On the sand, a man saw the boy flop out of the water. Out of no where. The mans eyes widen as he watched and figured the boy couldn't swim. He quickly ran into the water.

But just as he got in the water, the boy stopped thrashing and was sitting. The boy shook his head.

The man watched as the boy used a rock to lifted himself up, which made the man cover his eyes when he realized the boy was completely naked.

"Honey? What are you looking at?" A womans voice came.

He gesterd with his head.

The woman looked to the naked boy. "Oh my."

"OH!" Merlin fell backwards, back into the water. Legs were harder to use than he thought. But he had to admit. Falling was fun.

Poor Merlin, has no clue. He's tooooooo cute.  
>Review Please :)<p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin stared up from his sitting position in the water. He watched as a man and woman walked up to him. Merlin tried once more, using the rock to stand up. He pushed himself up.

"Woooh!"

Merlin stared back up and the man who was covering his eyes. Merlin smiled. "Did something go in your eye? That happens to me alot."

The man turned to his wife as he spoke. "Uh, yeah. Exactly. Thats what happened. Honey, can you give him the towel already?"

The woman glanced at her husband. "I can't belive you. You're both men. Yet you send your wife."

The man bit his lip. "Honey. Have you seen him? He's not a man, he's a boy."

Merlin smiled as he finally kept his balance without holding on. He looked back up at the two humans in front of him. "Excuse me. I was wondering, if you can- ow." Merlin lifted his foot and pulled a tiny rock that had lodged between his toes. He smiled as he stared at it, then put the pebble into his treasure bag.

"I was wondering if you could- WOW! What is that!" Merlin pointed.

The woman and man turned to see what the boy was pointing at. The woman turned back. "It's a carriage. You should know that sweety. You're old enough."

Merlin bit his bottom lip. "Can you tell me where to find the prince?"

The woman raised an brow. "The prince?"

Merlin nodded. He dug into his treasure carrier and pulled out his book. He quickly opened it to the page where the prince was. He took one step and almost fell once again. But held his balance in the water. He very slowly walked over to the humans.

He handed the book over to the woman, since her husband still had his head turned. The woman grabbed the book then handed Merlin the towel. Merlin grabbed the towel confused. He opened it and held it up to his face.

The woman looked into the book. "Uh... honey? Take a look." She looked to her husband who still had his face turned. She sighed and turned back to Merlin. "Sweety, use the towel to cover yourself."

Merlin frowned confused again.

The woman pointed to the boys.. ahem and then to the towel.

Again Merlin shook his head confused.

The woman sighed and walked up to Merlin she grabbed the towel then wrapped it around his waist.

Merlins mouth turned into an 'oh'. He smiled and stared up at the woman, who had turned her husband around.

"Honey. He wants to meet this prince."

The mans brows raised. His eyes trailed to the boy in front of him. "How old you are?"

"I'm 16." Merlin said happily. He pointed to the book with his head. "Do you know where he is?"

The man brought his hand to his neck."Well, the prince could be found in the castle, as always. But-"

"Where's the castle?"

The woman pointed across the loooong road and to a huge white tower.

"Ohhh." Merlin grabbed his book from the man. "Thank you!" He quickly began walking.

"Wait! Sweety..." The woman sighed.

The man shook his head. "Poor boy, he's confused." He turned to his wife. "Why was he carrying a purse?"

She shook her head. "I think he's a little... you know." She gestered to her head. "I wish we could do something, but it would be wrong to get involved."

The man shook his head. "We can't let him walk around in a towel all day."

"Oh!" The woman brought her hand to her mouth.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin held onto his book as he walked through the streets. He smiled as he walked passed a man who was using a sharp shiny thing to cut something that hit Merlins nose. Merlin sniffled and smiled. He walked up to the man.

"Was it that?'

The man looked up from his food to Merlin. He was going to turn back to his food, but his head shot back up to the boy wearing nothing but a towel.  
>The man looked around, before his eyes trailed back to Merlin.<p>

"It's bread. Fresh from the oven."

"What do you do with it?"

The man stared. "You eat it." He said confused.

Merlin nodded with a huge smile. "You're very good. I can taste it through my nose."

The man raised a brow. "Well, for that," The man pulled out the piece he cut. "You can have the first slice. On me."

Merlin giggled as he grabbed the bread. "It's not on you. It's in your hand."

The man stared again. "Right..."

Merlin bit the bread. He smiled bigger as the soft and warm bread broke in his mouth. "This is so yummy! Thank you." He turned and continued his adventure in finding his prince.

He walked passed many things as he walked to the castle.

He stopped and watched the little humans bouncing over a long, thick string. It looked so fun, Merlin had to bounce too. The kids stopped and stared as the older boy pretended to jump rope, along with them.

The next thing Merlin saw was a huge empty space. A circle. But in the middle of the circle was a white circle that had water spitting out from the top.  
>Merlin had walked right in front of it, with his mouth slightly open.<p>

Merlin watched as a man walked passed with a woman. The man handed the woman something, and the woman turned around facing Merlin. Merlin stared as the woman shut her eyes then threw whatever she held in her hand, backwards.

Merlins brows raised and he watched as whatever the woman threw gave the tiniest splash. Then woman smiled and grabbed the mans hand, they both walked away smiling.

Merlin walked up to the water. He leaned over and stared inside. "Wow." He breathed. There were stuff all over inside the water. Treasure like Merlin never seen. He brought his hand into the water and just when his finger touched one of the treeasures, a hand touched his shoulder.

"You can't do that."

Merlins head snapped up. His mouth slightly open at the sight of a man with short blond hair standing next to him. Merlin licked his lips and cleared his throat, while at the same time trying to steady his heart beat. "W-why not?"

"It's a wishing fountain. You're suppose to put coins in, not take out."

"A wishing fountain?" Merlin stared back at the water.

The man nodded. "People belive if you throw a coin inside and make a wish, your wish will come true."

"Wow." Merlin said, for about the tenth time. He frowned. "But I don't have a coin. I could use a wish."

The man nodded. "Well, here. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Merlin turned to see the man holding out a coin to him. "Thanks!" He grabbed the coin. "Wow. This is money?"

The man nodded, then squinted. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Merlins brows raised in amazment. "How did you know?"

The man shook his head. "Lucky guess. Plus you're not wearing clothes." Merlin stared down at his body. The man shook his head again. "Most people around here wear clothes. And most men wouldn't hold a purse either." He pointed to Merlins shoulder.

Merlin held on tight to his treasure holder. "I have no time for that. I have to get to the castle to meet the prince."

The mans brows narrowed. '"The prince?"

Merlin nodded. "I'm hoping he can help me."

The man cleared his throat. "Well, if you wish to meet the prince, you'll have to put on some clothes first."

Merlin bit his bottom lip again. "Where can I get some?"

"Uh... at the shop. If you have some money."

Merlin held up the coin in his hand. "Is this enough?"

The blond man raised an eyebrow. "Nnnno. Not even close."

Merlin sighed. "Then I can't get any."

The blond man smiled. "Maybe I could help you."

"You can?"

The man nodded. "Here. Sit here and i'll be back in a second." He turned. "Don't move."

Merlin nodded.

The man walked around to the other side of the fountain, where he grabbed a woman by the arm.

"Watch it! Oh, I thought you were someone else."

"Tell, father i'll be home later."

The woman sighed. "What now?"

The man pulled the woman a little until she got a few of Merlin. She tilted her head. "The boy?"

"He says he came to meet the prince."

The woman chuckled. "What are you going to do?"

"He doesn't know who I am. This is my chance Morgana. This boy doesn't know me. If I can prove to father, that someone can fall in love without knowing i'm the prince, then he'll have to except the fact that i'm not going to marry a princess."

The woman, Morgana raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with that boy all day, Arthur?"

Prince Arthur glanced at Merlin who was swirling his finger in the fountain.

"I'm going to see if I can keep him thinking i'm just a normal person. I'll prove to our father that someone will love me, even if i'm not the prince." He kissed Morgana on the cheek then began walking back to Merlin.

Morgana shook her head as she thought, what if this bot doesn't even like other boys the way Arthur does. Her brother would be in for a big surprise.

Review Please:)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin was sitting at the wishing fountain, waiting. Just as the blond had said to. He couldnt stop running his finger through the coll water. That was until he felt a presence. Merlin stared up from the wishing fountain when he saw feet next to... his? Wait! Those aren't feet! Merlin raised his head and saw the blond man standing in front of him.

"Do you w-" The man began.

"What are those?" Merlin interupted, pointing at the blonds feet.

"They're boots." The blond said confused.

Merlin nodded once. He looked back at the blond. "Where are your feet?"

The blonds brows narrowed. "Inside..."

Merlins brows raised. "Inside the boots?" Then he smiled for a moment before frowning again. "Why?"

"Why?" The blond repeated.

Merlin nodded. Then he smiled again. "It's funner this way." Merlin raised his foot all the way up and wiggled his toes. Which he quickly regreted when he found himself suddenly falling backwards. He arms flew in the air, he tried to yell out, but before he knew it, he was inside the wishing fountain.

The blond stared wide eyed and ran to the edge. "Are you alright?"

Merlin gasped. His mouth sligtly open as he caught his breath. "I uasually like being wet." He coughed a little. "But I needed a change."

The blond nodded. He reached out a hand. "Come on. I'll pull you out."

Merlin stared at the hand. The white hand. It looked soft. His eyes trailed to the blond, who nodded. So Merlin slowly reached out his own hand. He grabbed onto the hand.

The hand 'was' soft. And... there it was. The shock. The shock Merlin always felt. The one that had Merlin want to jump all over the place and sing. But wait...

This wasn't the prince. This wasn't the handsome man in Merlin's book. Though the blond was very handsome, he wasn't the prince who would carry Merlin away and fall in love with.

But Merlin felt a shock. He felt his heart beat faster and stop all at the same time. Before he knew it, his legs moved without wanting, then they were close. His face only a few inches from the blonds.

Arthur couldn't help it. He had to pull the boy this close. He really saw that this boy was beautiful and he wanted to see the beauty up close. And beauty could not explain what Arthur saw. The pale skin that looked so soft. The features the stuck out in the boys cheekbones. Then there was his eyes. Arthur never seen such eyes. So clear. The color of the sky on a sunny summer day that didnt have one cloud.

Arthur knew it was nothing to worry about. The fountain water had been only about three feet, but he felt his chest tighten when this boy fell into the fountain. He didn't want this boy getting hurt.

Not even a small bruise.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The pale brunet stared for a moment longer. "Merlin." He answered.

"I'm Arthur." The blond frowned. Not sure if telling the beautiful Merlin his real name.

Merlin nodded. "Arthur." He repeated. Then he smiled.

Arthur liked that smile. He liked Merlins lips. Those pink lips, they looked real soft and Arthur wondered how those lips would feel on his. The blond shook his head and cleared his throat.

He eyes trailed down Merlins body. Thats when his eyes widen. He quickly pulled off his cloak and threw it over Merlins naked body, the towel had floated away in the fountain when Merlin fell in.

Arthur looked around and saw that no one was watching, so he figured no one saw the naked boy. "Lets go. We need to get you some clothes."

Merlin nodded. He brought his hand to his side and gasped. "Wait!" He turned back around and walked a few more feet into the fountain.

Arthur watched confused as Merlin grabbed a purse that had floated to the bottom of the fountain, then Merlin walked back to him. Arthur reached out his hand again, and again Merlin grabbed it. This time letting Arthur pull him out of the water.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur opened a door and gestered for Merlin to walk in first. Arthur walked in after.

The man behind the counters eyes widen. He quickly walked around it and lightly bowed, never taking his eyes off the blond who entered. "Your hi-"

Arthurs eyes widen. He violently began to wave his hands back and forth and shake his head. Merlin, who had quickly walked up to a pile of strings and sewing material had not noticed.

The man raised back up, confused.

When Arthur pointed to Merlin. The man looked to the confused looking brunet boy and nodded.

"What can I do for you... uh friendly people this morning?"

"Merlin?" Arthur called.

Merlin stared up from the string he was holding.

"Come here."

Merlin quickly walked over.

Arthur cleared his throat. "We need some uh... clothing."

"How soon would you like it?" The man asked.

"Now." Arthur said urgently. He gently trailed to eyes to Merlins legs, where the cloak did not cover.

The tailor looked down and his mouth slightly open. "When you say now... I see you mean this very second."

Arthur nodded.

The man looked to Merlin. " I have a few suits on rack. I'll just need to take measurements."

Arthur nodded. "We have time. As long as we have something to wear by the end of the hour."

"It wont even take that long, your... uh, my friend." The man quickly turned and walked behind the counter.

XOXOXOXO

The tailor was right. Not even an hour. The man had smiled. "Here he is. In clothing fit for a prince."

When Merlin came out of the back room after the man and Arthur lost his breath. Merlin was wearing a black shirt. One similar to one of Arthurs own.  
>On top of the black shirt, Merlin was wearing a open vest. Same blue as his eyes.<p>

Arthurs eyes trailed to Merlins legs, where the boy wore black bottoms and on his feet black boots. Arthur couldnt help but agree, the clothes were fit for a prince. Thats why Arthur had his own clothes done here. This tailor knew how to make royalty look royal.

Which was how Merlin looked at the moment.

Merlin gasped at the person who stared back at him. "Who are you?" Merlin stepped back. He turned to Arthur. "Who is that?"

Arthur laughed. "It's you."

"No it's not. I'm me."

Arthur laughed. "It's a mirror. So you can see yourself."

Merlin looked back to the mirror, his mouth slightly open. "This is so errie."

The tailor walked close to Arthur. "I wasn't expecting you today."

Arthur nodded. "It was an emergency."

The tailor nodded. "I take it, you'll be paying then?"

Arthur lightly chuckled and nodded. "You know where to send it to."

The tailor nodded again. "What's with the boy?"

Arthur turned to face the man. "He doesn't know who I am. I'm trying to keep it that way."

The man still only nodded. "Trying to prove something?" The man froze shocked. He turned back to Arthur. "Sorry, you highness." He whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

Arthur glanced at Merlin to make sure he hadn't heard the mans slip. When he was sure, he turned back to the man. "I am." He said low.

The tailor raised a brow.

"That love exsists." Arthur said low.

The tailor stared for a moment before glancing at Merlin. Then he turned back to Arthur. "You're in love with the boy?" He asked confused.

Arthur shrugged. "It's going to come out sooner or later. Might as well start here. I know it'll be spred through the town by nightfall." He looked back up. "Lets go, Merlin."

Merlin turned from the mirror. He grabbed his treasure carrier that had sat on the counter, then quickly walked back to Arthur who had already opened the door.

The tailor watched in shock.

"I've never seen a mirror before." He heard the boy say.

Then heard the prince reply. "I bet theres alot of things around here you havent seen before."

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

"Wow! What is that?"

Arthur glanced to where Merlin was pointing. "Oh, it's a sword."

Merlins mouth stood open. "What do you do with it?"

"You fight."

Merlins head snapped towards Arthur. "Fight?" He turned back towards the sword.

Arthur nodded, then cleared his throat. "Where are you from?"

Merlin walked up to the sword, and gently ran a finger down the it. "I'm from far below."

Arthur raised and eyebrow. "You mean... down south?"

Merlin frowned. "Is that from under?"

"Um... it's below. As you said."

Merlin nodded. "Thats where i'm from."

Arthur nodded. "How is it? Where you are from?"

Merlin turned back to Arthur. "Wet."

"Is that why you left? You got tired of the rain."

Merlin shook his head. "No. I liked it wet. I just... needed a change. Needed to find someone."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "The prince?"

Merlin nodded.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Merlin finally turned to Arthur.

"Why do you need to find the prince? You came from far away, so it must be important."

Merlin nodded again. He looked down at his treasure carrier where his book was at. Only three days he had and he had already waisted this one day. Which means if he met the prince tomorrow, he would only have a day and a half to have the prince fall in love with him.

Merlin stuck his hand his his treasure carrier and pulled out his book. He licked his lips and handed it over to Arthur.

Arthur grabbed the book confused.

Merlin licked his lips again as Arthur opened the book. Arthurs brows narrowed and he stared back up at Merlin. Arthur cleared his throat. "Uh... is this the prince you want to meet?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur brought one hand to his mouth. "Um... wow. How can I say this?" Arthur gulped. "Merlin? Do you know how to read?"

"Read?"

Arthur nodded. Then he gestered for Merlin forward. Merlin walked next to Arthur. Arthur pointed to the first line in the book. "Once upon a time-"

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed. He looked around, then when he saw they were close to the fountain, Arthur grabbed Merlins hand and pulled him. When they reached the fountain was more, Arthur sat down, and pulled Merlin with him.

Arthur cleared his throat once more and reopened the book. "Don't interupted. Just listen and i'll explain after the stroy is finished."

Merlin nodded.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young girl, who loved her father very much."

Merlin stared at Arthur as he read. He didn't like the beginning of the story, it started out sad when the girls father died. But when the story got to the prince part, Merlin began paying attention, never taking his eyes of the book.

But when Arthur got near the ending, Merlin didn't like where the story was going.

"The prince grabbed Cinderellas hand and kissed it. Happy that he finally found his princess. The end." Arthur looked to Merlin, who had tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? It was a happy story."

Merlin shook his head. "No it wasn't. The prince is married." He sniffled.

Merlin wiped at his cheek when he felt something warm fall down. He brought his hand down and his eyes widen. "I'm leaking. Are my three days over already?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're crying." He explained.

Merlin shook his head. "This never happens when I cry."

Arthurs brows then narrowed. "What do you mean 'three days'?"

Merlin shook his head. Then quickly got to his feet. "I have to go. Maybe I can change the princes mind. Maybe he'll marry me instead."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?" He got to his feet and ran up to Merlin who had already been walking. He grabbed onto Merlins hand.

"Merlin?"

Merlin shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Merlin, look at me."

Merlin reopened his eyes and stared at Arthur.

"Merlin, you can't marry the prince in the book."

"But I-"

"Merlin listen. The book is fictional. The story is made up for the entertainment of children."

Merlin stared down at the book. "Made up?"

Arthur nodded.

"But... that cant be. H-he-"

"Merlin." Arthur said sadly, then reached out and wiped one of Merlins tears from under his eye, with his thumb.

Merlins eyes trailed from the book to Arthurs face.

Arthurs finger trailed from the cheek down to Merlins lips. His other hand slid down to Merlins chin, then over to the back of Merlins neck.

Merlin shut his eyes. The warm and big, yet soft hand making his breathing pick up. How close Arthur was at the moment making him forget about the sadness and tightness in his chest.

Merlin reopened his eyes to see Arthurs chest rising and falling through his clothes. Merlins eyes trailed up and his breathing picked up more, mouth slightly open when he saw Arthur coming closer.

He closed his eyes again when Arthurs lips were an inch away, and Merlins heart stopped.

"Arthur!"

Arthur quickly turned to see Morgana standing there.

"They're coming." She warned.

Merlin reopened his eyes and stood standing with his mouth still slightly, as Arthur pulled away and starightend himself.

Merlin blinked, he turned to see the beautiful woman who had called to Arthur. Merlins brows narrowed. He turned back to Arthur. "Y-you're married." He stated.

Arthur turned. He shook his head. "God no. Morganas my sister."

"Your highness!"

Merlins eyes widen. "My uncle sent them for me." He quickly ran behind Arthur.

"Wait what?" Arthur asked confused.

"Your highness, we've been serching for you. The king expects you back at the castle."

Merlins brows narrowed. He glanced the men, then at Arthur. "King? Castle?"

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin, you dont understand-"

"Yes I do. You lied to me. You told me the prince isn't real."

"Merlin, please. I said the prince in the b-"

Merlin folded his arms. "All this time you just wanted to keep him for yourself."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What?" He said staring and in shock.

Morgana covered his mouth with her fingers and silently giggled.

Merlin glared at Arthur. "You know what i'm talking about. You work for the prince. You dont want me to meet him. You're selffish, Arthur!"

"Your highnes, shall I send him to the duegons?" A knight said darkly.

Merlin stared at the knight, then stared at Morgana. "You're the queen?"

Morgana cleared her throat. "Uh... kind of."

"Can I have your permisson to meet the prince? Please?" Merlin walked up to the woman. "I must meet him. I'll do anything."

"Uh... Arthur maybe you should-"

"Morgana!" The blond prince warned.

Morgana shook her head. She couldn't let Arthur keep the boy running around in circles. She understood that Arthur liked this boy, so why didn't he just tell him?

Merlin, I am the prince and i'm in love with you.

At least then Merlin would stop his search and give all his attention to Arthur. Just as she had just seen, when she interupted the kiss they were about to share.

Why couldn't Arthur see it in Merlins face then? Merlin was willing for that kiss, and he didn't know Arthur was the prince. The boy had no clue.

Morgana loved Arthur, but sometimes her brother was so clueless when it came to love. It seemed she was going to have to bring these two together.

The brunet woman smirked. "You have my permission to meet the prince."

Merlin smiled and laughed. "Thank you!"

Arthurs brows narrowed. "Morgana!"

She shrugged her shoulder at Arthur, then gestered for Merlin to climb into the carriage. As Merlin climbed into the carriage, Morgana turned to Arthur.

"He has my permission to meet the prince, Arthur. After all, you've spent the whole day with him. It's like he knows the prince already."

She smiled as she climbed into the carriage after Merlin.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

"I hope you know what you are doing, Morgana." Arthur growled to the woman, as he watched Merlin stare at some flowers with fasination. The boy reached out to touch one of the flowers.

"Merlin, dont do that." Arthur called.

Morgana tilted her head. "Arthur please, let him have fun." She scowled.

Arthur stared. "It wont be so fun once one of those rose thorns go in his-"

"Ow."

Arthur turned back to Merlin.

Morgana lightly laughed. "If you didnt want him gettting hurt, you should have told him 'why' he couldn't touch the roses... He's still curious." She shook her head as Arthur ran to Merlin.

Merlin was looking at his finger. His eyes wide.

"Let me see." Arthur grabbed his finger. He sighed and shook his head. "You should've listened when I told you not to touch the rose."

"Whats going on?" Merlin asked shakey as he watched Arthur examine his finger.

"Oh Merlin, please. I know you are from far away, but you cant tell me you've never seeing blood."

Merlin shook his head. "I've never seeing blood from someone alive." Then he gasped. "Am I dead? Did a shark bite me?"

Arthur stared. "Merlin, if you were dead, you wouldnt be talking."

Merlins lips turned to an 'oh', then he smiled. "Why does something so beautiful, hurt so much?"

Arthur shook his head as he began to wipe off the tiny blood with his own vest. Which kept the knights staring veeeeery confused.

Merlin stared at Arthur, as the blond continued.

"Things are complicated here, Merlin. Even the most beautiful and simple things can find a way to hurt you."

"Like a rose?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stared up from the finger into Merlins huge sky blue eyes. "Like a rose." He repeated. He stared as Merlin smiled a little more, then he cleared his throat and turned back to the finger. "And like a... shiny sword."

Merlin nodded as he never took his own eyes off the handsome blond before him. "How about love?"

Arthur stopped examining the finger and stared back at Merlin.

"Love hurts too." Merlin said. "Especially when you find your prince is already married."

Arthur smiled a little. "Do you still want to meet him?"

Merlin finally looked down and away from Arthurs gaze, but only to stare down at the blonds hand. Which at the moment was still holding onto Merlins that had the pricked finger, and lay against his broad chest. Merlin shook his head. "I dont know." He said low. "I came to look for a prince, but..."

"But?" Arthur repeated.

Merlin looked back at Arthurs face. He couldn't help but lean in just a bit closer.

Morganas brows raised. Her eyes trailed from Merlin to Arthur, who seemed to be getting a clue from Merlin and leaned in closer too. Closer than the last time. Almost meeting Merlin.

Almost.

"Arthur, where have you been?"

Arthur pulled away much slower than last time and gave a low sigh. He turned. "Morgana, please. Take Merlin inside?" He asked with a look of sadness.

Morgana nodded. Understanding that while Arthur spoke with Uther, it might slip that Arthur was the prince. Morgana knew Arthur didn't want that. She reached out to Merlin.

"Come on, Merlin."

Merlin looked at Arthur sadly, then followed the woman, who he still belived was the queen.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin and Morgana sat in Arthurs chambers. They had waited for a while now, and when the door opened to reveal Arthur, Morgana sighed in relife.

"What did he say?"

Arthur licked his lips. "Merlin, would you like to see the balcony?"

"Whats that?"

Arthur walked over to some double curtains, then brought his hands out and pushed the two doors open.

Merlins mouth open. "Wow." He breathed.

Arthur gestered forward. "You can see the whole villiage."

Merlin walked over, a smile on his face.

"Just... please Merlin, remember what happened with the rose thorn? Falling down will hurt much, much more. Do not lean over this balcony. You can stand next to it. But don't pull your head out further than this balcony."

Merlin nodded and walked next to the balcony.

Arthur walked back inside and stood next to Morgana, as they both faced Merlin to make sure he didn't fall over. "He's only given me until tomorrow." He said low.

Morganas brows narrowed. "What?"

Arthur nodded. "If Merlin finds out i'm the prince before then, I'll have to marry the princess of Stoneridge."

Morgana shook her head. "A person cant fall in love in one day."

"He says i've had two days. Today counts."

Morgana still shook her head. "He's being unreasonable."

Arthur sighed. "I need to spend the whole day with him tomorrow. No knights, Morgana. Can you help?"

Morgana nodded. "But I think it's unfair to Merlin, Arthur. You should tell him who you are. He thinks he's falling for what? A servant?"

Arthur shook his head. " No-"

"Yes he does, Arthur. He said it himself. Remember? 'You work for the prince, and just want to keep the prince to yourself'." She quoted.

Arthur lightly laughed at the thought. "Merlin has nothing to worry about. I dont want to keep the prince to myself. I want to share with Merlin."

Morgana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just make sure Merlin doesn't get hurt, Arthur. He's a innocent by-stander, and might get hurt. Again. Do you really think Merlin deserves his heart broken twice?"

Arthur frowned. "Merlins the last person I want to hurt."

Morgana nodded again. "So you like him." She stated.

Arthur shook his head. "No." He breathed. "I love him."

Morgana smiled. "Then make the most of tomorrow."

Review Please :) 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Merlin awoke with a long yawn, then smiled. He bounced a little on the soft bed, they called it. He had never slept so good. The was a knock at the door and Merlin stared at it.

Another knock.

"Um... whos there?"

The door opened and a young man came inside. "Good morning. I've come with your breakfast."

"Breakfast." Merlin repeated. He wondered what the humans had for breakfast. Their dinner was very different from under the sea. Last night they had some chicken with broiled vegetables and freshly baked bread with a drink, that had Merlin feeling quite dizzy. Arthur said they called it 'wine'.

The servant layed the tray of breakfast on the table and uncovered it.

Merlin jumped off the bed and walked over to the table. "What is it?" His head shot towards the door when another voice answered.

"It's sausage with eggs and porrige."

Merlin smiled at Arthur. "Hi, Arthur."

"I belive the correct term is, 'good morning'." The blond said as he walked into the chamber. He gestered for the servant. "Will you excuse us?"

The servant nodded instead of bowed. It was told to each servant and everyone who worked at the castle last night that for the day, the formality to prince Arthur was cut. Of course they were confused as to why such a quest was fulfilled. But it wasnt their place to question the king.

"Of course." The servant left the chambers and shut the door behind him, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

Arthur turned back to see Merlin putting a sausage into his mouth. The brunet smiled at Arthur and nodded.

"It's good."

Arthur nodded back. "Merlin? I was hoping you would join me for a ride today."

Merlin chewed on a piece of bread. "A ride?"

Arthur nodded. "Into the far south of the town. Hopefully you have not seeing it yet."

Merlin swallowed his food. "I only saw what you showed me yesterday. And even if I did, it would be like seeing it for the first time again."

"How so?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled. "You make the town seem more exciting."

Arthur smiled back. "So, will you join me?"

Merlin nodded. "I'd love to." Merlin answered. Though he seemed to think he was forgetting 'something'. But 'it' was far from Merlins mind at the moment. Especially with Arthur standing in front of him.

Arthur nodded. "Eat your breakfast. Wash up, then meet me in the throne room." With that, Arthur turned towards the door.

Merlin smiled and nodded for a moment before frowning. "Arthur?"

The handsome blond turned back around.

"The throne room? Thats where we had dinner last night, right?"

Arthur chuckled.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin looked out of the carriage as it moved. He stood up and pointed at the horses. "Why are they so big?"

Arthur grabbed Merlins hand and sat him back down. Because, they eat alot. And when they eat alot they grow big. So thats why we decided they would be perfect to pull the carriage. Now... would you sit down while the carriage is moving before you get hurt."

He finally pulled Merlin so that he was sitting back down.

Merlins mouth turned to an 'oh' when the passed a huge building and Arthur pointed to a statue in front. "He was said to be the bravest man who ever walked the planet. He battled many creatures from all over the world."

Merlin smiled, then turned back to face Arthur and lost his breath when their faces were only an inch apart. But merlin didn't move away, he stood there. Their faces only an inch apart, he could almost feel Arthurs breath on his cheek.

Arthur smiled back. Merlin was so close, right now. This could be his moment. This could be the time to make his move. Arthur gulped, then leaned a little foward.

Just as he did, the carriage ran over a large bump. Making him fall backwards into his seat and making Merlin hit his head on the top of the carriage ceiling.

Merlin shut his eyes and brought his hand to his head. "Ow." He breathed.

Arthur looked up from his seat. He quickly sat back up and brought his hand to Merlins head. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

Merlin hissed and nodded. He brought his hand to his face as if expecting to see blood. When Merlin removed his hand, Arthur began to examine his head.

"You'll be ok."

Merlin nodded, then smiled. "Things sure are dangerous around here. Almost anything can hurt you."

Arthur nodded, then turned to face out the carriage, silently cursing. Arthur would need to be able to kiss Merlin sooner or later.

He hoped.

Or if not, maybe what Uther said was true. Love wasn't real, and Arthur would never get Merlin. He would have to marry that damn princess. and that just wasn't Arthurs plan.

Especially when someone like Merlin walked into his life.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Arthur had told the carroaige driver to stop, so he and Merlin could get off. The blond first, then he reached out a hand to help Merlin out.

Merlin grabbed the hand with a smile. His mouth open at the sight in front of them. "Oh my gosh." He stared around at the trimmings hanging around the houses and the lamp posts. And the smells that hit his nose. Everybody was outside and talking and playing.

Arthur smiled. "You like it? It's a festival."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah." He frowned a tiny bit. "But whats going on?" He turned to Arthur.

The blond smiled. "Every year on the same night, the towns people come out here. Because tonight you can see shooting stars." Arthur pointed to the sky.

"Shooting stars." Merlin repeated. "Whats the difference between those and real stars?"

Arthur smiled. "Shooting stars move so fast, that if you turn away for even a second you would miss seeing it." Then he shrugged. "Plus, it's said that if you wish on one, your wish will come true."

Merlin stared. "More wishes?"

Arthur nodded. "More wishes." He repeated.

Merlin smiled. "I love it here. Almost everything you see can make a wish come true."

"Thats right. And, I have the perfect place for you and me to see the wishing stars."

XOXOXOXO

They reached the top of the small hill. Arthur reached out his hand again to help Merlin up the rest of the way. When he turned, Merlin smiled at the view of the town.

"Wow. Look at all the lights." Then he pointed. "And the castle."

"It is beautiful, isnt it?" Arthur said.

Merlin nodded, then stared down at the ground they stood on. "Arthur?"

"Mm?"

"Do you belive in true love at first sight?"

Arthur looked from the town to Merlin. "Yes. I do."

Merlin pulled a small smile on his lips and turned to Arthur. "How about love at first sight that happens twice?"

Arthur frowned. "You fell in love twice?"

Merlin smiled sadly and stared back at the ground. "If... I was suppose to fall in love with one person, but they weren't the one-"

"You mean the prince." Arthur stated.

Merlin just smiled. "And I fell for someone else," He stared back at Arthur. "Would you count as my prince?"

Arthur stood staring for a moment, until Merlins words sunk in. Then he smiled. "Are you calling me your prince charming?"

Merlin blushed, then he turned and walked towards a tree that stood behind them, then sat down on the cool grass.

Arthur eyes followed Merlin, until he got his feet to follow too. He sat next to the boy and watched as Merlin bit his bottom lip and played with some grass.

"Merlin?" The blond whispered.

Merlins eyes trailed from the grass to Arthurs green eyes. He inhaled deep and scooted closer. "Arthur." He whispered.

"Merlin." The blond whispered again. He leaned in closer to the full pink lips. They were close, closer than before. Arthur could feel Merlins breath on his face. He brought his hand to the boys face and pulled him closer...

Just then, there were lights in the sky.

Merlin pulled away and quickly got to his feet.

Arthur bit his bottom lip and slammed his fist in the grass.

"Did you see that!" Merlin asked.

Arthur shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then spoke as calm as he could, since Merlins curiousness wasn't his fault. "Yes, Merlin. I saw it."

"Another one!" Merlin pointed.

"Yes. The wishing stars are beautiful, Merlin." Arthur inhaled deep and brought his hands to his head.

XOXOXOXO

"Master." The slimy creature swan up to the dark Merman. "He only has one day left. Tomorrow at sunset, the boy will be yours."

Cenred stared into the water buble that had Merlin and the young human prince inside of it. "I don't think so." He said.

"But, Master-"

Cenred shook his head. "No." He said low. "This... Prince Arthur is going to ruin everything." Heis eyes turned darker.

"But he is not the prince in the book, Master."

Cenred shook his head. "It does not matter. That wasn't in the contract. The deal was for my nephew to find the human prince. And for said prince to kiss him. They are getting too close."

"What will you do, Master?"

Cenred got off his seat and swan towards a pile of seaweed. He reached behind it and pulled out a book. Then reached around his neck and pulled out Merlins golden seashell.

"I will have to make the prince fall for someone else." Then he smiled darkly.

Review Please :) 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Merlin smiled as he and Arthur sat down for breakfast the next morning inside of Arthurs chambers. Arthur sat across from Merlin and watched as the boy dug into his breakfast.

"How'd you sleep, Merlin?"

The boy smiled as he chewed. "I slept fine."

"Good." Arthur nodded as he still watched Merlin. Arthur inhaled deep. "Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go somewhere with me today?"

Merlin stopped chewing and smiled. "Where?"

Arthur lightly shurgged. "I was hoping we could go for a boat ride. Just us two."

Merlin smiled as he continued chewing. "Whats a boat?"

Arthurs smile quickly faded. "A boat, Merlin. It floats on water as we sit in it."

Merlin picked up his drink. "Then what?"

Arthur brought his hand to his face and took a few deep breaths before he removed his hand. "Would you just say yes? It's funner than it sounds, I swear."

Merlin smiled still, then nodded. "I'd love to sit with you."

Arthur smiled. "Trust me, we wont only be sitting."

XOXOXOXO

Arthur walked into Morganas chambers. "It's set."

Morgana nodded. "Ok. Arthur, this is your last chance. But I still dont get why dont you just tell father Merlin is the one. That you love the boy so much, you'll take a chance on him."

Arthur sighed. "Morgana-"

"Arthur no." The brunet shook her head. "Why would you leave all this up to chance. What if you cant get Merlin to kiss you? That doesn't mean you don't love him. Or that he doesn't love you." She added.

Arthur blinked. "Morgana-"

But the young woman interupted again. "Arthur, I can see it in his eyes, as much as I see it in yours. He loves you. He doesnt know you'er the prince, yet he's still in love with you. Isn't that enough?"

Arthur sadly shook his head. "No. I need to make sure, Morgana. I dont want to end up makeing a fool of myself again."

Morgana shook her head. "What about Merlin?"

"What about him?"

"Arthur, like I said, 'I can tell he loves you'. You keeping him waiting is probaly making him feel like a fool."

Arthur nodded. "I'll take care of him." He frowned. "I mean 'it'." He shook his head. "Him." He corrected once more.

Morgana shook her head and sighed. "Make the most of today, Arthur. I dont think I can pretend I dont know you're the prince, another day."

Arthur nodded. "Todays the day." He promised.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stared into the mirror and inhaled deep. "This is my last day. My last chance. Or i'll end up with no love. No family. A servant for the rest of my days."

Merlin frowned deep. "I can't leave with Arthur to the boat. I haven't met the prince. But, Arthur is a like a prince. He's better than a prince." Merlin smiled. "He's lovely."

He leaned in closer to the mirror. "Why Prince Arthur, so nice to meet you." Merlin giggled. "Prince Arthur." He repeated. "I like the sound of that. Arthur, a prince. My prince."

Merlin frowned. "But, Merlin. I'm not a prince." He imitated the blond. "Only if you want me to be."

Merlin smiled. "Arthur, please kiss me, Prince Arthur." Merlin frowned. His brows narrowed in confussion and he stared down. His brows raised as he saw a bump in front of his pants.

His mouth slightly opened and his blinked.

XOXOXOXO

He walked away from the chamber door with a smirk. He walked until he reached Morganas chambers. He knocked twice before walking inside, where he saw Arthur and Morgana sitting at the table and talking.

"The deal is off."

Arthur frowned and turned. "What?"

Morganas brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Uthers face turned dark. "He knows who you are."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "You're lieing."

Uther shook his head. "I heard him use your title, with your name."

Morgana shook her head. "This is a trick. It has to be. Merlin doesn't-"

"He does." Uther growled loudly. "Which means tonight, Arthur will chose a bride." With that, Uther turned and left the chambers.

Arthurs brows were narrowed.

Morgana blinked. "Arthur, he doesn't. I refuse to belive it. Merlin-"

"Is just like the rest!" Arthur snarled. Then he stood up from his seat and walked to the door. "I should've known better. Why wouldn't he know about all those things? I mean the fountain, the rose, blood, a boat. He knew just how to play with me."

"Arthur please-"

"No, Morgana! You brought him into this castle, you take him out."

The brunets eyes widen. "You can be serious. You belive Uther over your true love?"

"I dont love him." Arthur hissed, then walked out of the chambers.

Morgana stood, eyes wide mouth open. Her own tears began to fall at the thought of the boy Merlins fragile heart was about to be broken.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

Merlin was looking through the drawer that held the most eligant clothes, when his door swung open. Merlin turned and stared with a smile. A smile which quickly faded at seeing the look on the knights faces.

"Is something wrong?"

One knight licked his lips and seemed to be at war with his mouth that wanted to say something.

Merlin stared to another knight. "The King and the prince would like a word." He explained.

Merlin's face sadden w bit. "The prince wants to meet me? Now?"

The knights seemed confused. "Uh, we were under the impression, you've met the prince."

Merlin stared, his brows narrowed. "I haven't met anyone except for the Queen and Arthur."

The knights glanced at each other, before looking back to Merlin.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was roughly pulled into the throne room. All the confusion he had since this whole situation rising as he was pushed to his knees in front of three chairs.

One Uther sat at, the other was Morgana and the last Arthur was standing right next to.

"Look at me, boy."

Merlin stared at Uther worriedly. "Whats goi-" Merlin's mouth opened in shock when his head was sent to the side when he was backhanded by Uthers hand. Merlin brought his hand to his face and turned back to Uther with tears in his eyes that came from the sting of the slap.

"Don't you dare talk boy." Uthers growled, his brows were narrowed. "Did you or did you not lie to the crowned prince?"

Merlin stared confused and shook his head. "I haven't met the prince." He voice trembled.

"Don't lie, Merlin." Arthur snarled.

Merlin turned his gaze to the blond. "Arthur, whats going on?"

Arthur brows narrowed. "You can stop the pretending Merlin. I know you already know."

"Know what?" Merlins voice trembled even more.

Uther leaned forward in his seat, making Merlin turn his gaze to him and back up a little. "The idenity of the Prince. You tricked my son into thinking you didn't know his title."

Merlin's tears began to fall. "I-I dont know what you're talking a-"

"DONT LIE!"

Merlin began to cry more. "I'm not! I haven't met the prince. I dont want to! Not anymore."

Uther turned to Arthur. "Arthur, wheres the book?"

The blond walked up to the throne and handed over Merlins book.

Merlins eyes quickly trailed from Uther to the book to Arthur. "Arthur?"

"Do not address me that way. You will use my title when you speak to me."

Merlins stared confused for a moment, before his eyes trailed to Morgana. The brunet woman nodded sadly.

Merlin's eyes widen, he shook is head. "No." He said low.

Morgana nodded once more before staring down.

Merlin returned his gaze back to Arthur. "It's you." Merlin blinked and his tears fell even more along with a sob that escaped his mouth. "You're the prince." He rasped.

Arthur turned away from his father and turned to Merlin. "You finally admit you know."

Merlin shook his head. "You lied to me."

"I am not the one who lied!"

"I haven't lied!"

"I dont want to hear it." Arthur growled. "You used me. Pretending you didn't know about all those things. I could I not know you were lieing?" Merlin brought his hand to his stomach and sobbed more.

Uther's brows narrowed and he chuckled. "The boy uses a sorry excuse too." He faced the book towards his knights. "He expected to meet prince charming."

Merlin brought his head down at the sound of the loud laughter that ran through the throne room. He couldn't help but feel more stupid at the thought of thinking the prince in the book was real. The humiliation just made him want to die. Or better yet, go back into the sea where no human could find him.

Where no Arthur could find him. Correction 'Prince Arthur'.

That thought made Merlin sob even harder. The thought of Arthur lieing and betraying him. The thought of Arthur making a total idiot of him. Merlin stared at Arthur. The blond prince's face was unreadable, but Merlin felt a hundred percent sure Arthur was laughing on the inside. And that thought made Merlins insides curl, he brought his head lower, almost close to the floor as he still cried hard.

The laughter died out and Merlin heard Uther speak again. "Arthur, son. Now that I have proved that there is no one who knows about your place in this kingdom, I belive there is a bride for you to meet."

Arthur raised his head. "Yes, father. I see what you had said was true and I regret never listening to you."

Merlin raised his head from the floor. "Arthur, please? I didn't know. You have to belive me. I didnt know."

"Silence!" Then Uther snapped his fingers. "Send them in."

The throne room doors open and Merlin heard shoes walk inside. Heels he could tell. Heels that would belong to Arthurs bride no doubt. The feet stopped moving right next to him.

Uther gave a small smile. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Your majesty. I cant say what an honor it is." A womans voice spoke.

"Arthur, this is the Princess Gwen and her father King Cenred."

Merlins brows narrowed. His head turned to the two who stood next to him. His breathing got caught in his throat. "Uncle?"

The 'King' turned to Merlin. He raised an eyebrow. "My, King Uther. You sure have an odd one here."

Merlin shook his head. "What are you doing? We made a deal!"

Cenred turned back to Uther. "Who is this young one? He seems lost."

Uther shook his head. "He is lost in a sea of lies. His mind is one to question."

Merlin shook his head. He turned to the sand skinned colored girl next to his uncle. She was wearing Merlins golden seashell. "Thats mine!" merlin made to get up, but in an instant there were two guards holding him in place.

Cenred turned to Uther. "Perhaps if we have the wedding today, before sunset. My daughter and Arthur could get set in, and I could take the boy. There is a facility in my kingdom for lost ones like him."

Uther nodded. "A tempting offer. Wouldn't want him getting in the way of the honeymoon.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur..."

The blond prince glanced at Merlin, before turning back to Cenred. "We will have the wedding before sunset."

Merlins mouth slightly open and he stared at the floor. One thought going through his head.

He should have known better, he should have listened to his intincts about his uncle. He should have known Cenred was just tricking him. Now, not only was Merlins prince fake and altready married, but his second prince was going to marry a fake princess.

And Merlins days were doomed as a slave for his uncle.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Merlin was pulled roughly through the castle, then down into the dungeons. He was pushed inside the gate and fell onto his hands and knees. He sniffled then stared up at the two knights who brought him in.

"Don't give that innocent look. We all know of your trick to fool the prince into loving you." The knight hissed and he locked the gate.

Merlin gulped dryly. "I'm not the one who lied. I didn't know Arthur was the prince."

The knight scoffed. "Sure you didn't." He said sarcastictly.

Merlin shook his head, making his tears roll down his cheeks. "You can even ask the Queen."

The knights face darkend. "Watch your mouth, boy. The King would have you gutted at metioning his dead wife."

Merlin eyes widen, and he felt his chest tighten. It was like all time stood still. "What?" He rasped. "T-that cant be."

"It is." The knight snarled. "Now stay in there until King Uther figures what to do with you." With that, the knight turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Merlins voice trembled as he got off the floor. He ran to the gate and grabbed on tight to the bars. "Wait." He said low. It was no use. Mayne this was why his father never told him about the humans. Their way of living was difficult and heart killing. Which was the way Merlin felt right now, he felt his heart break and felt dead.

Merlin began to sob again and slowly lowered himself back to the knees, never letting go of the bars. When he reached the floor, Merlins sobs quickly became full crying.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin had not finished crying. He was still sitting on the cold and hard concrete floor with his knees to his chest and his head in his knees, when he heard the sound of light heals behind him. He slowly lifted his head and saw the shadow of a slim woman with long hair.

Merlin blinked and brought his head back to his knees. "Leave me alone."

"Merlin, i'm sorry." Morgana said low.

"No your not." Merlin argued back. "It's my fault. I was stupid, I always am. I always trust the bad ones, the liars."

"Merlin, no-"

"Dont say no one lied." Merlin almost snarled. "Beause everyone did. Everyone lied to me." He raised his head back up from his knees and stared into the distance. "First my uncle lied to me about helping me find a prince that didn't exsist. Then Arthur lied to me about being a prince." Merlin finally turned towards the brunet young woman, he grabbed onto the bars once more. "And you lied to me too. You told me you were the queen. But thats not true either." Merlins eyes trailed down to the floor. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was only trying to help." Morgana said as she walked towards the bars. "To get you into the castle, so you can get closer to Arthur."

Merlins eyes finally met hers. "And look where your help got me." He shook his head. "I cant go home, I dont get my prince, and i'm doomed to be a slave for my uncle for the rest of my days."

"Your uncle." Morgana repeated. "You mean the King who came with his daughter to marry Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head. "He isn't a King. He just came to get whats his... me." Merlin blinked. "I should've known he wouldn't help me. If my own father didn't care about my dreams, why would my evil uncle?" Merlin turned once more, until his back was facing Morgana again.

"I hate it here." Tears started falling down his cheeks again. "And I hate humans."

"You dont mean that, Mer-"

"I do." Merlin argued back. "I wish I never came here."

Morgana stood staring at the back of Merlins head. "You cant give up Merlin. My brother loves you. I know he does."

"'Then why didn't he say so? Why didnt he tell me the truth? He just stood there and watched as your father and the entire castle made a fool out of me. He watched as they laughed."

"Because Merlin, you have to understand that Arthur finds it hard to trust people. Every girl he's ever met always expected him to use some form of luxary on them. He's rich Merlin and with that comes vultures. He thinks everyone who meets him wants him for the crown."

Merlin turned to Morgana. "I dont need his crown. I just need someone to love me... who isnt my father."

Morgana walked closer to the cell. When she reached it, she kneeled and reached for Merlins hand. "Then you should tell him." She leaned back up. "Arthur will be getting married on a boat, make sure you're there on time."

With that, the brunet woman walked away.

Merlin blinked as he still stared into the distance. He shut his hand in a tight fist as he felt the key Morgana had slipped to him.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred walked up behind Gwen and pulled her brown curls back. "You look lovely my dear. But you seem to be missing something." He stared into the mirror at the young woman who stared back. Cenred smirked and his eyes flashed gold, causing Gwens to also flash gold.

Cenred smiled. "Now when dear Arthur kisses you, Merlin will be mine."

The woman stared in the mirror and blinked. Her face was motionless and seemed to be day dreaming.

Cenred stared with a look of dislike. "You will be free, once I have Merlin." I have no need for humans." With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a woman in white still staring in the mirror.

Review Please:)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Cenred walked up to Uther and stood standing as the people stood in the middle of the boat where the wedding was to take place.

"Your daughter is lovely." Uther said.

Cenred lightly bowed, but trying to hide his look of disgust. What was it with humans that made him want to... what was it they did?

Cut of their heads.

Cenred stared ahead and saw the young prince walking towards them. Prince Arthur, who had come so close to ruining his plans of taking over the seas. If Cenred didnt already have a plan in motion, he would grab a dagger and send it straight through the brat of a princes heart.

Arthur reached the two. "Father. King Cenred." He greeted. His white tux shining brightly in the afternoon sun. He turned and faced foreward to watch as Morgana walked towards them. Her dress was a beautiful shiny red, flailing as she walked.

She stared forward and tried not to seem to uncomfortable as she looked to Cenred. She walked and stood next to Arthur, then also faced foreward. The music for the bride to walk began and Morgana couldn't help but look around the boat for even the slightest bit of short dark hair.

She frowned sadly when she was disapointed.

Morgana couldn't help but feel her own eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. She looked down to the wooden floor of the boat and listened as the people stood up from their seats and watched the bride walk down towards the front.

A million thoughts passed Morganas brain.

Did Merlin even try to get out? If he did, did he escape or was he caught red handed? Or if he did escape, did he change his mind about loving Arthur?

But true love didnt work like that. and Morgana could tell that these two were meant to be from the moment they stared at each other.

Morgana watched the bride stop in front of the priest and Arthur walked to stand right beside her. Morgana couldnt belive her brother. He was always one to stand up for what he wanted, and just because of a little incident, here he was about to marry some girl he didnt know.

Morgana couldn't let that happen. She inhaled deep, turned and began walking towards the edge of the boat. Morgana glanced back at the wedding taking place.

XOXOXOXO

This was boring. Arthur had never been so board in his life. The priest just stood there talking and the girl next to Arthur seemed to be stiff. She was moving or even blinking. She seemed to have no emotion what so ever.

Arthur inhaled deep and stared at Morgana. She just stared back shaking her head. There was a look of anger and disapointment on her face. Arthur couldnt help but look down and feel ashamed of himself.

Morgana was very smart when it came to matters of the heart. Why would she be wrong this time? Plus she could always tell when someone wasnt being truthful. So why hadnt Arthur belived her when she said she belived Merlin was telling the truth about not knowing about Arthurs title?

Arthur couldn't help but feel more ashamed of his actions. And he couldnt help the feel of emptiness in his heart where Merlin lay just this morning. How could Arthur just cast him aside and not take a second glance? Arthur couldnt even be sure about his own father telling the truth. What if Uther just said he overheard Merlin using Arthurs title, but actully hadnt? Uther hadnt wanted Arthur to fall in love with a boy in the first place anyway. So chances were, Arthurs own father had lied and not Merlin.

This was the reason Arthur found it hard to trust people. You just couldnt tell the liars apart from the ones who told the truth. Even with your own family.

Arthur stared back up at his sister. His eyes widen at seeing Morgana hanging over the ship. He opened his mouth-

"Wait!"

Even turned around at the voice at the other end of the boat. Even Morgan who was ready to take the plung into the water stopped and turned. She couldnt help but smile wide.

"Merlin!"

Uther turned from the boy to his daughter. "What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? Do you want to fall to your death?"

Morgana just smiled as she pulled herself back over. "I wasnt going to actually jump. I planned on holding on for my life." She was now on the boat again and ran towards Merlin. Throwing her arms around him.

"I cant belive you made it. I thought you werent-"

Merlin shook his head. "For a moment, so did I. But then I realized if you're going to try and help me, why not help myself."

Morgana let him go. "Go get whats yours."

Merlin smiled and looked towards Arthur. He inhaled deep and began walking towards the front.

Cenred stared with narrowed brows. His lips frowning so much, you'd think thy would reach his chin. He watched as Merlin stopped in front of Prince Arthur.

"Merlin." The prince said low.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah." He said just as low. "I cant let you do this, Arthur. I cant stand by and watch my uncle trick you like this. I cant stand by and watch you marry some girl you dont know when i'm the one in love with you."

"Merlin I-"

"No Arthur, listen." Merlin licked his bottom lip and inhaled deep again. "I didnt lie to you. I never would do that. I never 'could' do that, even if I wanted to."

Arthur stared back. Merlins blue eyes were just to hypnotizing, Arthur couldnt bring himself to ignor the fact that seeing Merlin standing in front of him made Arthurs own legs want to buckle.

Around Merlin, Arthur didnt feel like a prince. Arthur felt like a normal person.

Arthurs mouth slightly open at what he figured. Its exactly what he wanted. A person who didnt treat him like a crown, a piece of meat. Arthur lightly shook his head.

"What is it about you, Merlin?"

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's like you have this force around you. A force that keeps calling me, and no matter what I do, i'm not able to ignor it."

Merlin forced a small smile. "Is that a good thing?"

Arthur still stared as he slowly nodded. "Its a wonderful thing. No ones ever had my attention the way you do."

Merlin smiled again, he turned and stared as he blushed. Merlin frowned as he stared at the sun setting. He turned back to Arthur. "Arthur, theres one thing you dont know about me and I need you to know before my time is up."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Merlin inhaled. "Arthur, i'm a-"

"Enough!"

Merlin turned and stared at Cenred. "If you tell him, you will automatically lose the contract."

Merlin eyes widen, he shook his head. "That wasnt part of the deal."

Uthers brows narrowed as he stared at Cenred. "What is the meaning of this?"

Cenred didnt answer, he just stared at Merlin through dark eyes.

Merlin blinked and slowly turned back to Arthur. Merlin sniffled. "Arthur, do you love me?"

Arthur stared for a moemnt longer before he turned to Morgana. she nodded once then raised her brows as if she already knew the answer, and was just waiting for Arthur to confirm it.

Arthur took one quick glance at Uther, then at Cenred. Then he turned to Gwen, who was still stiff as a log. She didnt seem to even know something was happening.

Arthur looked to the crowd who stood staring, then back at Merlin. Arthur smiled. "Why dont I show you?" He said. He reached out and grabbed Merlins hand, pulling him closer.

Merlin stared a little up at the slightly taller Arthur. Merlins breath caught in his throat as Arthur seemed to be coming closer. When he felt the princes breath on his face, Merlins eyes fluttered closed.

Cenred looked towards the sunset and gave a satisfied smirk.

Merlin choked out a loud gasped as he felt a strong pinch in his chest. He inhaled deep and stared up at Arthur, who was staring back worriedly. Merlin brought his hands to his stomach and gasped again.

He took two deep breaths and fell to the floor. "Whats happening?" He said low, but loud enough for Arthur, Morgana and Uther, who were all staring through wide eyes, to hear.

Cenred smiled. "You're changing back. You were too late."

Merlin breathed heavily through his nose and shook his head, making his pain filled tears fall down his cheeks. "Ah!" He shut his eyes and fell sideways as he felt pain in his stomach.

Then there were screams.

Merlin reopened his eyes to see his legs were combining.

"Whats happening to him?" Morgana asked with her green eyes still wide.  
>Cenred smiled. "He didn't win his part of the deal before the sun set. Which means..." Cenreds eyes turned gold. "I have no use for you." He watched in disgust as Gwen fell to the ground. "Pathetic human."<p>

Everyone stared at the body on the floor until they heard Merlin scream. They turned back to him to see Cenred had transformed into a bigger merman and was now grabbing the smaller merman by the hair.

Arthur stared wide eyed as Cenred stared at the boy. "I will have fun with you as my slave, nephew."

Arthurs face turned to disgust. That didnt sound good. It actually sounded like Cenred was going to take his nephew to...

Arthur ran to the edge of the boat just as Cenred jumped into the water with Merlin. Arthur leaned over the edge. "Merlin!"

But all Arthur could hear was Cenreds voice, laughing darkly.

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Down, deep in the ocean, Merlin was pulled into his uncles cave. Merlin struggled and struggled but Cenred was way strong.

"No! Let ne go! You lied to me!"

Cenred pulled Merlin until their faces were an inch apart. "Sorry to disapoint you Merlin, but you are the one who didnt think clearly about the consequences." Cenred smirked. "Soon my pathetic excuse for a brother will come looking for you, and when he does, i'll take his kingdom."

Merlins brows narrowed as he stared at Cenred. "You did this because of my father?"

Cenred still smirked. "Young Merlin, you have to realize that without you, the ocean will have you heir."

Merlins mouth open but nothing came out.

Cenred swam around Merlin, his black fins gently wrapping around Merlins blue ones. "Without your father, the ocean has no present heir."

Merlins eyes trailed the bubbles that Cenred made as he swam around him. He shivered when he felt Cenreds nose touch his shoulder. "I can get rid of him easily."

Merlin gulped deep.

Cenred nodded. "But I will also need someone to help me rule my new kingdom. Someone who knows these waters."

Merlins eyes widen and they trailed towards Cenred.

XOXOXOXO

"Arthur, what you a doing?" Uther growled as he watched Arthur grab a book that was hidden inside his room aboard the ship. Uthers brows narrowed.

"What is that?"

Arthur didnt answer. He opened then skimmed the page he was on. He began mumbling some words, and Uthers eyes widen.

"You're using magic!" He hissed. he reached out for the book, but Arthur grabbed it, and kept reading as he walked out of the room.

Uther ran after his son. "Arthur!"

Arthur reached the edge of the boat, still repeating the words. He stared out into the ocean. "Merlin." He spoke in his true laungage and smiled when he saw that not that far away from the boat, a golden lighht hit the water.

Uther took a step back when he saw Arthurs eyes turn gold.

"Arthur, stop this, this instint!"

Arthur turned to Uther. "You want to stop me? Kill me." He looked back inside the book and read a few more lines.

Uthers brows narrowed. "He's just a boy." He hissed. "Worst than that, he isnt even human."

Arthurs eyes flashed with anger. "What did you j-" Just then, Arthurs eyes glowed gold again, his mouth open in pain and he fell to the ground with a yelp.

Everyone watched as the princes legs seemed to be suddenly glued together, just as the merman that had just been there on the boat.

Uther shook his head as he watched his sons legs turn gold. He ran forwards and grabbed the book, hoping to undo his sons spell. Only when he was bent, Arthur grabbed his sword and pulled it from its resting place on his belt.

Arthur pulled himself up the edge of the boat and stared out into the open water, where the gold rested on blue water. His hair flew back as he let himself fall into the ocean.

Uther ran towards the corner of the boat, Morgana right next to him and they both stared as Arthurs merman body hit the water.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur hit the water and went straight under. He hadnt realized he was holdin his breath under the water until he couldnt any more. He let his breath go and was suprised when water didnt fill his lungs.

He looked down at his legs...

Nope, scratch that. They were fins.

The prince smiled. "It worked." He looked forward and saw the goldlight, still leading him towards Merlin. He tried moving his fins and was suprised with how fast he moved with just one push.

XOXOXOXO

"What do you say, Merlin? Will you rule the kingdom by my side? Or will you suffer the same fate as my brother?" Cenred swam in front of Merlin again.

Merlins brows narrowed. He shook is head slow at first than faster. "I'll never betray my father. My kingdom."

Cenred tilted his head. "But you already have Merlin."

Merlin blinked.

Cenred chuckled darkly. "You betrayed your kingdom when you decided to leave them for a human you never met."

Merlin frowned. He stared down at the sand on the bottom of the ocean.

Cenred smiled wide. "Now, the young prince thinks back on his mistakes."

Merlins eyes trailed up to Cenred, and even though he was in the water, Merlin knew he was crying. He could feel it in his heart and in his eyes.

"Tell me Merlin, what did you think would happen once your father dies? Did you think he had another heir hidden somewhere?"

Merlin blinked again and he sniffled. He shook his head.

"What was that?" Cenred taunted.

"No." Merlins voice cracked.

Cenred nodded. "Thats right. You left your kingdom to fend for itself. Now tell me, what kind of prince do you think that makes you?"

Merlin gulped. He wiped at his eyes, because even in the water he could feel the tiny prickle of tears. Cenred swam up to Merlin again. He grabbed onto the mermans chin and lifted his head to face him. "Not to worry, I can help you with that." Cenred leaned forward, and just when his lips were an inch away, Merlin grabbed hold of his family seal from Cenreds neck. He pulled the necklace off, then swam to the other end of the small cave.

He brought the necklace to his mouth and began humming into it.

Cenreds eyes widen. "NO!"

Review Please :) 


	14. Chapter 14

I just love the song from The Little Mermaid, so I burrowed it... hope I dont get sued.

chapter14

Arthur was swimming towards the light that the magic he had used made apear. But the blond stopped in his tracks when suddenly he heard something. A song. It was soft and sweet, like a lullaby. The voice didnt sound human, instead like a siren calling to their victim. But even more weird, Arthur could still understand the words that werent english.

"What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay to stay here beside you, what would I do to see you smiling at me,"

Arthurs brows narrowed. Why did that voice sound familiar?

"Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun, just you and me and I could be, part of your world."

"Merlin." Arthur whispered, then began swimming again towards the flash of light in front of him.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin reopened his eyes after he finished his song. He hoped it would get his father to find him. It was after all what the necklace was made for in the first place. In case Merlin ever got lost, he could always call home and the sea king would be able to find him.

Merlin yelped when he was forced face first onto the sandy floor.

"You will pay for that." Cenred growled. Then he smirked. "And I think the way to do that, is by you watching your father suffer, as he gives his crown to me to save his only son and heir."

Merlin dug his nails into the sand under him trying to get loose.

Cenred leaned down. "Oh what a show I will have." He whispereded into the boys ear.

"Get away from him!"

Cenred frowned then leaned up and turned. The evil merman raised an eyebrow. "You look familiar."

Merlin lifted his head and looked towards the voice. "Arthur?"

The blond smiled. "I cant leave you alone for five minutes Merlin, you get into trouble so easily."

Merlin blinked as he stared down at Arthurs light green tail.

Cenred chuckled. "Ah, yes. The prince from land above." He tilted his head. "Prince Arthur, is it? My, you've changed since I last saw you."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "I wonder whats different." He said sarcastically.

Cenred smirked. "Not to worry." He raised his hand and Arthurs eyes widen when he was thrown back and suddenly found himself being held by two seaweeds holding each arm.

"Arthur!" Merlin tried to swim towards the blond but Cenred grabbed his arm.

"I dont think so little prince."

Arthur stopped his struggling with the seaweed and stared wide eyed at Merlin. "Prince?" He repeated.

Merlins mouth slightly opened but nothing came out.

Cenred chuckled. "Oh, he didnt tell you?"

Arthurs eyes trailed to Cenred, who suddenly pushed Merlin onto the sandy floor. "This little brat stole my kingdom. I was suppose to be the next heir. But my brother decided he wanted a son. A son who would take over once he's taken his fall."

Merlin looked at Cenred. "You dont deserve the throan! My father was right to take it from you." Merlin shut his eyes and gasped when Cenred rasied a fist.

He held his breath for a few seconds before he heard Cenred speak. "No." The evil merman smirked. "I have a better way to get you to behave." Cenred turned and slowly swam towards Arthur.

Merlins eyes widen. "No!" Merlin shut his eyes when his ears were met with a fist hitting flesh. He reopened his eyes and quickly swam towards Cenred and grabbed is arm that was aiming for another part of Arthurs face. "Uncle please!"

Cenred looked down at Merlin.

The boys blue eyes trailed to Arthurs. "J-just let him go. Do what you want with me, just... let Arthur go."

"I'm not going without you Merlin." Arthur said strongly.

Merlin gulped and shook his head. "I'm sorry Arthur. I put you in danger," He shook his head. "I never wanted that." He sobbed. "I only wanted to meet you."

"He's not the one you wanted to meet." Cenred teased. "You wanted to meet a fairy tale, a prince who didnt even exsist."

Merlin blinked, had he not been under water, his tears would be trailing down his cheeks. "I met my prince. But i'm not meant to have a happy ending. I never was."

Arthur shook his head. "Everyone is allowed a happy ending Merlin." Arthurs eyes trailed to Cenreds. "Everyone but him."

Cenred scoffed. "Who's going to stop me? You?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. He is."

Cenred frowned and turned when Arthur gestered with his head.

Merlin gasped when there was a sudden blast and Cenred flew towards the oppsite wall. The young Merman looked towards the exist and smiled wide. "Father!"

Balinor swam towards Merlin and wrapped his arms around his son. "I heard your song." Balinor turned to the blond stuck to the seaweed. "I havent seen you around here before, but theres no doubt in my mind Merlins song was about you."

Arthur gulped deep. This must be the Sea King. He had heard stories about the man... Sea Merman... person ...King. He did not like humans, everytime one stepped foot into the ocean, the waves would become deadly.

"I'm Arthur... your Majesty."

The blonds wide eyes trailed to Merlin who gave a small smile.

Balinor raised his hand and the seaweed holding Arthur broke. The Sea King turned towards Merlin. "Leave son, i'll take care of Cenred."

Merlin nodded and grabbed Arthurs hand, together they swam out of the small cave.

"Wait! Wait! Merlin!"

The young Merman stopped swimming and looked at Arthur.

"Your father, will he be ok on his own?"

"Arthur, he's my father, he controls the seven seas."

"Are you sure he'll-" Arthur was caught off when the whole ocean started trembling. The blond frowned and looked around the open water. The vibration went on for a full 10 seconds before it stopped.

Arthurs eyes trailed to Merlins. "Was that your father?"

Merlin blushed. "No. Sorry, I havent eaten all day."

Arthurs brows raised. Just then the ocean started to rumbled more, this time Merlin yelped and ran into Arthurs arms and shut his eyes. Arthur had to hold his breath at the feel of Merlin bare chest on his own.

The water shook for a full minute this time before it finally stopped.

Merlin reopened his eyes. "My fathers angry."

Arthur looked around shocked. "Really?" He said sarcastically. The blond sighed and looked down at the creature in his arms. Arthur gently pulled Merlin away a few inches.

"Merlin, why didnt you tell me you were a prince?"

Merlin shrugged. "I didnt think it was important."

"Merlin, it is important. Dont you see what this means?"

Merlin shook his head.

Arthur smiled. "It means your love for me is real. That you werent just chasing after me because i'm the prince of Camelot."

Merlin nodded. "Would you believe me even if I wasnt a prince?"

Arthur shrugged. "I dont know."

Merlin nodded with a small frown and looked down at the sandy floor. He shut his eyes when Arthur brought a finger under his chin and made him face back at him. "But I do know that I would still come down here, risk my life and confess my love."

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "You're not just saying that?" He asked hopefully.

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin smiled wide then threw his arms around Arthurs neck and brought their lips together.

Review Please :) 


End file.
